deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Samus Aran
Samus Aran (サムス・アラン Samusu Aran) is the main character and protagonist of the [http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid_%28series%29 Metroid] series. Orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once she reached adulthood, Samus joined the Federation Police where she served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich, but she ultimately left to become a bounty hunter, though she was nonetheless recruited by the Galactic Federation on many occasions. Armed in her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus has become famous for her accomplishments on missions others thought impossible. Her most renowned achievements are the destruction of the Space Pirate base on Zebes, her role in ending the Galactic Phazon crisis, her extermination of the Metroid species, and her disobedience of orders at the BSL station where she chose to destroy the deadly X Parasites rather than turn them over to the Galactic Federation. Samus broke ground early in the gaming world in the 1986 game Metroid, her first appearance. Originally players were under the impression that Samus was a male, as even the instruction booklet confirmed this. However, completing Metroid under an hour revealed Samus to be a young athletic woman. Although Samus wears the Power Suit throughout most of the Metroid series, it has become a tradition to depict her in much more revealing attire at the end of each game, often as a reward for satisfying certain conditions such as completing the game quickly or with a high percentage of the game’s items collected or even botth. For More on Her Biography: http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_of_Samus_Aran Battle vs. Fox McCloud (by The Deadliest Warrior) Fox McCloud is piloting the Great Fox through Corneria, when he hears glass shattering in the back of the ship. He sets his ship on auto-pilot and grabs his Blaster and Reflector and goes to investigate. He finds Samus Aran crouched in the back of the ship, a window shattered and glass surrounding her. Fox aims his pistol at her cautiously, but Samus slides down at Fox's feet, tripping him, and she quickly shoots but misses a blast from her cannon-arm. Fox shoots at Samus with his pistol, but it does no damage to her hi-tech armor. Instead, Fox performs his Dash Attack, slamming into Samus and sending her crashing to the ground. The bounty hunter gets up and fires her tracking missile at the space pilot, who quickly runs up the ship and sets up his Reflector Shield. The missile collides with the Reflector and turns around back at Samus, who stands stunned as it approaches her. However, she quickly regains her wits and jumps aside right before the missile hits her and it flies out the broken window somewhere into the ciy. Samus looks up to find Fox gone. She cautiously takes out a grenade and throws it into a side room. Seconds before itr explodes, Fox dives out, firing his pistol. Samus begins to charge up for a more powerful cannon-arm blast, but Fox has moved out of range and instead she takes out her laser whip. As she cautiously advancees through the Great Fox, she checks in every room in case the pilot might be lying in wait inside. Fox hurriedly sets up his explosives in a side room and readies his detonator. As Samus turns the corner, ready to attack, Fox pushes the button on his detonator and the bomb explodes, sending Samus flying across the narrow hallway. Fox walks over to the downed bounty hunter, pistol in hand, and opens her helmet's visor. Fox is slightly surprised to find that his opponent was a woman, but he still places the pistol right between her eyes and fires. As Samus Aran slumps dead, Fox stands up and walks back to the front of the Great Fox to go back to piloting it without saying a word. WINNER: FOX McCLOUD Expert's Opinion The experts thought that Fox's Reflector cancelled out Samus' ranged weapons, and so he could win up close due to his superior close-range weaponry. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Rematch vs. Fox McCloud (by Lasmoore) TBA Battle vs. Subject Delta (by Wassboss) Samus lands her ship a strange and unfamiliar space station. She steps out onto the landing pad. She proceeds to step into a dimly lit corridor and walking down it keeps up her guard checking out every doorway for danger. Suddenly she hears a scream from the next room. She burst though the locked door and holds her arm cannon up but finds none there. She hears the sound of sobbing and turns to find a young girl crouched over a dead body. She lowers her arm cannon and gose over to the little girl. She touches her shoulder but quickly steps back in shock. The girl turns around and removing the needle from the corpse says in an eerie voice “Help Mr. bubbles” Samus hears the sound of footsteps slowly getting faster. She jumps to the side as subject delta charges past his drill hitting the air where samus’s head was. She quickly fires several blasts from her arm cannon but subject delta nimbly dodges them and charges at her again almost drilling right into her arm. She just doges the attack and fires at him narrowly missing him again. She back away firing as she dose keeping him from getting close enough to use his drill on her. Subject delta pulls out a spear gun, loads up a rocket spear, and fires slamming samus back into a wall the explosion disorientating her. She regains her bearings just in time to avoid subject deltas drill dash the drill crashing into the wall behind leaving a large hole in the wall. Samus charges up her arm cannon and fires, the blast tearing though the wall where subject delta just was. She looks around and sees subject delta loading up another rocket spear. She quickly formulates a battle plan as subject delta fires the spear at her. She runs up to it, doges out of the way at the last minute and fires a missile at delta. He jumps to the side but the missile explodes right next to him sending him sprawling to the floor. He starts to get up and looks up to see samus’s arm cannon pointed right at his face. Subject delta looks up further and sees only the visor of this mysterious person. “Now what are you doing here” says samus her voice muffled by the helmet. Subject delta slowly loads up a single bullet into his shotgun trying not to attract attention to it. “I was only trying to help that little girl” says samus trying to calm him down. Subject delta pauses then looks up staring into samus’s visor trying to make out the person behind it. “I’m sure this was all a big misunderstanding” she says but is cut off by subject delta raising the gun and firing the bullet into her chest. The impact of the bullet sends samus flying back but her armour protects her from injury. She lands perfectly on her feet and fires more blast from the arm cannon all of them missing subject delta as he advances. Suddenly she is hit by a small ball of electricity and she is stunned momentarily and this gives subject delta his chance to attack. He starts up his drill and successfully drills into samus’s arm. Samus yelps in pain as the drill tears through her armour and rips into her arm. She somehow manages to resist the pain and slides out her plasma whip. She lasso’s deltas leg and pulls back tripping him up and stopping the drill from doing anymore damage. She whips down and lasso’s his drill yanking back as hard as she can but subject delta yanks back harder. His superior strength coupled with samus’s injured arm succeeds in pulling her down. She jumps back up again quickly and fires several blasts at delta but he easily dodges them. He loads up another bullet into his shotgun as samus points the blaster at him again. He charges up too her and shots but because he is not very close to her it simply bounces off her chest. She then fires a blue projectile at him which hits him square in the chest. He tries to load up another bullet but finds he is frozen solid. Samus switches back to her missiles and fires at, the now frozen, subject delta. The missile shatters subject delta into a thousand pieces. Samus satisfied delta is dead looks around for the little girl but she is nowhere to be seen. Clutching her injured arm samus limps back to her ship. WINNER: SAMUS ARAN Expert’s Opinion Samus’s armour protected her from most of subject delta’s projectiles and her range of devastating projectiles helped her keep delta from using his drill on her. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Battle vs. Master Chief (by Deadliest9600) The battle begins on a desert world of unknown origin.Master Chief is patroling the area in his warthog for any Covenant activity. As he is about to call it a day,a cannon hits his vehicle.Chief emerges from the ruins unscathed,wondering what had hit him. He stocks up on the weapons in the back of his trunk and scans the area.He sees a cloaked object hovering above the ground. The UFO then lands and uncloaks itself as a orange and red armored warrior emerges from the alien craft. It is Samus Aran,interstellar bounty hunter,and she has come for his head. Before Chief coud say anything,Samus fires a barrage of power beams at him,but they only flare up his shields. Chief grabs his MA5C and opens fire at her but she leaps over him and shoots hime with the ice beam. Chief blocks with his rifle,but it shatters into crumbling ice.Samus then blasts Chief with the wave beam,dranining his shields. As Samus charges towards him,Chief quickly unholesters his shot gun and plugs a round in her gut knocking her back several yards. Chief walks over to where Samus is ready to deliver the final blow when all of a sudden she leaps up and fires a plasma round into Chiefs armor, melting a significant portion of it.Samus then rolls up into a ball and rams Chief uphill towards and eventually off a cliff. Samus rolls down shortly after and approaches the seemingly lifeless Chief. As she is about to fire a cuncussion missle at his face,Chief grabs the arm cannon and tears it off with little effort. Samus draws out her last weapon the energy whip and slashes his battle rifle intwo before he could get it out. Chief with no other options pulls out the energy sword and charges at Samus. After a few clashes,Chief slices Samus's left shoulder off but she retaliates by cutting a prong of the sword off with the energy whip. {C}Chief then quickly stabs her in the hip with the remaining blade.Angered,Samus kicks him back,rips out the sword and throws it aside. {C}Samus furiusly snags Chief around the neck with the energy whip but this is all a part of his trap. {C}As she thinks she is gaining the upper hand,Chief yanks her toward him and punches her square in the face breaking her visor. {C}He then walks calmly to the sword and picks it up as Samus goes in for a final desprate charge. {C}When she comes within range,Chief leaps over and decapitates her. {C}Chief walks away and radios Cortana to bring him a pelican. {C}Meanwhile in the distance,a man with glimmering silver and blue armor observes Chief through his T-shaped visor. {C}When the pelican finally comes,Cortana says,"This battle its finished."but Chief replies with,"No....I think were just getting started". WINNER: MASTER CHIEF Expert's Opinion While Samus's speed and agility were far greater than Chief's, her weapons couldn't really do much serious injury whereas Chief's weapons could. What ultimatly decided this battle was Chiefs close range weapons and his more expierence on the battlefield. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Rematch vs. Master Chief (by Lasmoore) TBA Battle vs. Predator (by Wassboss) Samus exits her ship. She has been drawn to this planet in search of a mysterious stranger who summoned her here for an important job. She carefully looks around checking for danger. She has been tricked like this before and is very cautious. She slowly makes her way across the desert. She keeps her arm cannon poised and ready to fire at all times. Little does she know she is being watched... Predator is hiding behind a rock ready to attack. He has summoned samus to this planet as he believes she will be a good challenge. He peers over the rock and watches her making her way across the desert slowly and cautiously. He aims his plasma caster at samus and fires. Unfortunately for him he misjudged his shot and it flies past samus missing her by a long shot. Samus turns as quick as a flash and scans the area but predator has already hidden himself again. Sensing all is not right she switches on her X-ray visor. She scans the area again and sees predator through the rock. She then switches off her x-ray visor and starts to charge up her arm cannon. Predator peers back around the rock again and sees her aiming straight at him. He jumps out of the way just as she fires the ball of energy obliterates the rock. He fires several quick burst shots at samus who easily dodges them. She then fires back with her arm cannon one of them hitting predator and sending him flying back. Predator picks himself up unharmed but his plasma caster has been destroyed. He snarls angrily and charges at samus. Samus unfazed fires a missile right at predator’s mid section. Predator just jumps over the missile and pulling out his combi stick thrusts it down at samus’s chest. Fortunately for samus her armour protects her and glances off her. She punches him in the face with her arm cannon and he stumbles back. She then slides out her plasma whip and swings it around in a threatening matter. There is a slight pause before she charges full pelt at predator. Predator dodges to the side and samus gose shooting past him. She stops and turns around and hooks predators leg with her whip. She yanks back and he trips up falling to the ground the plasma whip causing him excruciating pain. He thrusts his combi stick forward again and it shatters the glass off her visor and nearly hits her in the face. She is so shocked by his accuracy she loosens her grip with the plasma whip. Predator seizes his chance and yanks down on the whip sending samus crashing to the floor. He towers above her the combi stick in hand. Samus looks up and sees the sharp end of the staff inches away from her face. Thinking quickly she punches him in the face with her arm cannon and pushes him off her. She then slides out her plasma whip and lasso’s the combi stick yanking it out of his hands. Predator lunges forward but samus get him with a boot to the face. She hurls the stick far into the distance and turns just as something slices through her plasma whip. Samus looks at predator who is holding another smart disc. He throws it at her and it scrapes her arm cutting through the armour and leaving a shallow cut in her arm. She winches in pain as predator ready’s another smart disc. Not wanting to be hit again she fires an ice beam at predator freezing the smart disc and his hand. Predator tries to pull the disc off but he just can’t. Samus slides out the rest of her plasma whip and smacks predator round the face with it sending him stumbling back. Predator retracts his wrist blades and jumps at samus swinging forward trying to hit her. Samus dodges the attack and tries to hook predator’s leg but predator jumps over it and plunges the wrist blade downwards but it glances off her armour. Samus then smacks predator round the face with the arm cannon sending him flying back. He lands on his feet right next to his combi stick. He picks it up and formulates a plan. Samus switches to her missiles and fires a cluster of them catching predator off guard and sending him sprawling. Predator fires his wrist blades at samus then holding the combi stick tightly in his hand runs at samus. The blades bounce off her armour but predator thrusts the staff through her newly formed visor going right though her head killing her. She slumps over dead on the ground and predator roars in victory. He then takes her helmet as a trophy and walks off. Winner predator Expert’s Opinion While samus’s armour did protect her from predator’s long range weapons his superior training in close range and his ruthlessness helped him win the day. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Rematch vs. Predator (by Lasmoore) Samus wins. The battle will be up eventually... Battle vs. Boba Fett (by Wassboss) Boba Fett is flying through the air, scanning the ground for his target. Ever since his encounter with the mysterious purple bounty hunter his search for benjieman tennyson has gone down hill. Every time he gets close to catching him he is always distarced by other enimies of the ten year old boy. He spots his target leaning against the side of an RV, his main mode of transport. Boba fett takes out his EE-3 Blaster rifle and aims it at the boy. "Gottca now" he says smiling and is about to pull the trigger when he hears something behind him and he twists his head, only too be struck by a purple beam and knocked out of the air. "God dammit" boba fett says dusting the dust off himself. He looks at in the direction of his target but sees that he has already left the area. Fett clenches his fist in anger and turns to face his attacker. "What the hell are you doing" he shouts at the armour clad person standing before him. "I have been hired" the deep voice starts "To protect this boy at all costs". The bounty hunter then points her gun arm at fett and sends a purple laser flying out of it, hitting fett in the chest and knocking him too the floor. Fett takes out his EE-3 blaster rifle and opens fire on the female bounty hunter, the lasers bringing her to her knees. However her armour is strong and the lasers do no damage to her and bareley scratch her armour. She fires another power beam but fett dodges it and fires more laser's at her, this time making large dents in her armour. Samus, realising that her armour will soon be penatrated, fires again but this time aim for the gun, striking the barrel and causing the barrel to snap off. Fett tosses aside his now usless rifle and takes out another one and continues firing at samus. Samus tris to dodge the lasers but some of them still hit her, weakening her armour more. "Oh no not this again" she moans and swiches to her ice beam. She freezes fett's gun's barrel and then freezes the lower half of his body too the floor. She then switches back to her power beam and starts blasting away at fett's armour. Fett struggles to get free but he is frozen solidly to the floor and his armour won't hold forever, he can already feel it weakening. Thinking fast he sparys the ice with flames from his flammethrower and he is soon free from its grip. The bounty hunter then activates his jet pack, stopping a few feet in the air. He then sends the flames curling and whipping through the air towards samus but her armour stops the flames in thier tracks and the flames pass harmlessy around her. "Is that the bes you got" she says laughing. "Nope this is" fett says wickdly and takes out 6 thermal detonator's hurling them at the female bounty hunter. Samus tries to move out of the blast radius but the combined explosions of all of them, knock her to her knees and doing more damage to her armour. Fett then takes out his vibroblade and flies into samus knocking them both to the ground. He tries furiously stabbing her armour but it's having trouble getting through. Samus suddenly explodes upwards into the air, spinning in a yellow ball of electricity, ripping into fett's armour and sending him crashing into the ground below. Samus lands gracfully on her feet and slides out her plasma whip. She then latches it around fett's arm and starts to swing him around before letting him loose and sending him flying into a nearby water tower. "That was too easy" samus say dusting her self down when she hears something roaring through the air behind her. She turns and is immediatly hit, full force, by fett and he carries them both through the air untill they both crash into another water tower. Fett pulls himself to his feet and shakes off the impact but samus, who took the full force of the impact, is too weak to stand. Fett reaches down and takes the helmet off his opponents head reaveling the woman inside. "Wait your a chick" he says, shocked by the appearence of his attacker. Samus growls weakly but can't must up the energy to say anything. "Well it's such a shame" fett starts "But none can beat the incredible Boba Fett". He then takes out his vibroblade and plunges it through samus's left eye socket, ending her life. "Well i had better go find this tennyson boy" fett says and activates his jet pack, flying off into the sky and leaving samus's body sprawled out in the deserts heat. WINNER: BOBA FETT Expert's Opinion This was a close battle with both warriors having extremly good armour and top notch training but what won it for Boba Fett was his ruthlessness and jetpack. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Rematch vs. Boba Fett (by Lasmoore) TBA Battle vs. Tartarus (by Wassboss) Samus Aran is blasting her way through a covenent cruiser. She has been hired by the UNSC to eliminate a brute chieften going by the name of Thorus. She wipes the blood off her visor and sends a group of grunts flying before turning to face a jackal sniper. She fires a missile at him, blowing him to kindom come. She is almost upon the main control where the Chiefiten is surrposed to be hiding. Just before she gets thier a group of 4 brutes exit the control room and charge at her gravity hammers in hand. Samus switches to her power beam and fires several shots into the brutes, managing to kill two of them. The other two make it to her unscathed and swing thier hammers but samus ducks under them with ease. She slides out her plasma whip and sends them flying with a quick slash. Switching back to her power beam she opens fire on her downed opponents, killing them. Samus charges through the door to the control room to find the brute chiefiten sitting with his back to her, stroking some sort of gun. "Are you Throus" she says her voice muffeled by the helmet. The huge warrior sits silently for a few seconds before answering. "Yes i am" he growls and quick as a flash jumps out of his chair and fires off several shots from his fuel rod gun which samus narrowly avoids. "So you wanna play like that do you" she whispers to herself and sends two misslies flying towards him. Thorus leaps over the first one and blows the other one up with a blast from his fuel rod gun. He fires another shot from his rocket launcher, this time hitting samus square in the chest and sending her flying back into the the wall. Her armour absorbes all the damage however and she gets up completly unscathed. Thorus discards his fuel rod gun and takes out his spiker and opens fire on samus but the bullets just bounce off her armour. Samus laughes at his attempt and switches to her power beam and fires off several shots, striking the chieften in the chest but his armour stops it from doing much damage. Realising that his ranged attacks are not going to do much the brute changes tatics. He takes his gravity hammer off his back and smashes it downwards knocking samus back a bit. She slides out her plasma whip and swings it in in a circle around her before smacking Thorus round the face with it. The Jiralhanae warrior grabs his face with his hands and shouts it pain. Samus takes this opportunity to swing with her whip again this time leaving a gash in her opponents leg. Thorus grabs his leg in pain this time, igonring the pain in his face. Samus gets ready to swing her whip again but before she can Thorus grabs her arm and flings her across the room. He then picks up his gravity hammer and charges at samus with the huge hammer held high over his head. Samus prepares for his strike and slides her whip back in, ready to fire her missiles when he gets to near to dodge them. However Thorus suddenly changes his attack and instead hurls a spike grenade at the female bounty hunter. The spikes dig into her armour and she tries to pull it off but it is firmly stuck. The grenade detonates and sends samus flying backwards again, smashing her off the wall and leaving a hole in her armour. Samus lies on the floor, dazed and injured. The huge Jiralanae looms over her, gravity hammer in hand, a nasty look on his face. "Die demon" he snarls and starts to bring the hammer down on his fallen opponent. Suddenly samus errupts into the air, in a yellow ball of energy. She lifts the 8 foot tall alien 20 feet in the air, spinning furiously as she does. The brute can do nothing but scream as he is thrown off this ball of energy and flung into a nearby wall, with sevear burns. Samus lands gracefully on her feet and bombards the Cheifetens body with missiles till thier is nothing but red mush. Samus pumps her fist in the air in victory before walking back to her ship. WINNER: SAMUS ARAN Expert's Opinion Samus won because of her better long range weapons and her armour. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Battle vs. Arbiter (by Urbancommando77) No battle written WINNER: SAMUS ARAN Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Samus' armor protected her from anything the Arbiter could throw at her, as well as her greater agility and curbstomp arsenal that easily broke through the Arbiter's energy shield. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Alien Hybrids Category:Alien Fighters